Circling You
by DaddyFrouFrou
Summary: Life is full of surprises, but did it have to throw a Pyro maniac with a paper fetish, and his friends into the mix? Now the twins are forced to cope with new changes, cheesy red heads, and friends with issues of their own. Will they graduate intact, or end up falling right along with the rest? BL and Mature for later chapters. Pairings: AkuRoku, Zemyx, Cleon, and Soriku.
1. Gummi Worms of Doom

**Hiya there! **

**This is my first aFnfic ever, so I hope I didn't suck to bad!**

**I will post chapter 2, after I get 5-10 reviews!**

**Enjoy**

* * *

**Sora's P.O.V**

* * *

The room was cold and unforgiving, everything was frozen in place. He didn't know where he was…yet this was his house…Wasn't it? Trudging around the living room he finally found his older brother near the front door. Cloud was stuck reaching for the keys to his precious Fenrir. The best part about this was his face, it looked like a frown and pout mixed together. Sora wanted to giggle at him but he was on a mission after all, maybe he could come back later and draw a mustache on his face. Continuing on his journey throughout the house to find his twin he noticed fog covering the lush carpeted floors. He swatted away his nagging suspicions and braved onward. Sora silently climbed the stairs making his chocolate spikes bounce dully with every step. As time passed he noticed the steps no longer creaked under his weight like usual, sending chills down his spine in long torturous waves.

As he neared his twin's room he noticed smoke spewing from underneath his door. Not knowing what to do he grabbed the doorknob to Roxas's room only to retract it instantly. The room was burning! The boy sprang into action. Ramming his petite shoulders into the wooden frame of the door over and over again. He silently cursed to himself that he needed to work out more. It still wasn't budging! Giving one more push with all his weight, the door finally sprung open only to blind him with a fiery reddish glow. Sora shielded his eyes with his arm and called out for Roxas. When no one answered he sprinted into the room only to crash into nothingness and fall into opaque darkness. As the boy plummeted downwards he screamed for dear life, tears falling from his small face.

"Roxas…Roxas….ROXAS! "

Thrashing his body around in the darkness, his foot met something soft and incredibly warm.

"Holy shit Sora! You ass-hat!"

Suddenly the darkness covering his eyes was gone, only to see his twin brother cradling his now abused cheek.

"ROXAS YOU'RE ALIVE!"

Sora flung himself from the bed and grabbed Roxas in a bear hug of death.

"Ugh get off me Sora, this is the third time this week you've hit me in your sleep!"

Roxas let go off his cheek and growled at Sora.

"I'm not helping you or Cloud anymore!"

Roxas stomped out of the room swearing about my intelligence and why he even bothers anymore.

Watching him stomp out of the room was adorable, but I did feel bad, Roxas shouldn't have to fend off my sleep attacks. One of these days I might just knock one of his teeth out…Suddenly an image popped into my mind, I could see Roxas in a Jack Sparrow costume cussing me out! Pfft! Roxas the hormonal pirate! I laughed at the thought as I threw on a pair tan shorts, and my favorite white shirt with a gold crown on the back. After making sure I was wrinkle free, I pranced into the bathroom where the Pfft… pirate was messing with his unruly hair. Roxas didn't even look at me as giggled, he just continued to spray his hair, and ruin our ozone layer. After a few minutes I finally poked his grumpy little belly to see if he would look at me. Sadly Roxas did not enjoy my love poke and decided to spray me in the face.

"GRAUAAAAAAAWWWWWW!"

I put my hands over my eyes and started running towards the sink only to slip on air and tumble into the bathtub. Now my eyes and butt hurt, I swear are me and that grumpy blonde troll really brothers?

"Roxasssssssss help meeeee!"

I put on my best puppy dog face and turned it towards my brother.

"…."

Roxas didn't say anything, meaning it was time to kick it up a notch!

"ROXAAAAASSSSSSSS."

I stuck out my bottom lip and started sniffling quietly. Ha! try and ignore this! It took a few good minutes before he finally sighed and threw a towel at my face.

"There! I'm leaving you; I don't want to be late on our first day of Hell." Roxas yelled as he stomped towards the door.

"Huh?"

I looked at the door my brother just walked through and then panicked.

"I forgot! Roxas don't leave me!"

Crawling out of the tub I sped through the door and hallways like a Red Bull addicted rabbit. As I bounded down the stairs, my eyes caught Cloud talking on the phone and decided not to disturb him. Waving goodbye to our new house I dashed down the sidewalk and screamed at Roxas's now retreating back.

"ROXAS COME BACK! I LOVE CHUUUU!"

* * *

**Roxas P.O.V**

* * *

Everyday it's the same damn thing. Try to wake up Sora, get mugged by the sleeping ninja. Why can't Cloud take the bullet once in a while? Nooo poor Roxas is put up to the job. Can't we just buy an electro-shock alarm clock and plug it into Sora's belly button? Roxas smirked at the thought, maybe he could record Kairi screaming and see if that would wake up the brunette. Looking up at the now brightening sky he sighed. Why did they have to move to Destiny Islands in the middle of the school year? I know it's for Cloud's raise, and Sora's old friends live here…but I don't have anything here worth being excited over.

"This is stupid; I miss Hayner, Pence, and Olette."

It's sad to say they were my only real friends, but they were the best I could ever ask for.

"ROXAS COME BACK! I LOVE CHUUUU!"

I flinched at hearing Sora scream, so he finally made it out the door huh? I stopped walking and waited patiently for the dimwit to catch up to me. By the time he did, I could hear his ragged breaths for air.

"Sora you didn't even run for five minutes and your about to pass out." I laughed as Sora pouted at me.

"But Roxy! I didn't eat breakfast!"

Sora Looked up at me with his big, watery Sky blue eyes and I melted, I'm not proud of it but hey I'm not pure evil. Reaching into my checkered bag I pulled out a baggie filled with gummy worms. It took a few seconds for me to make up my mind about giving them away, I mean come on they are amazing! Finally handing them to Sora he squealed like a three year old on crack, and greedily took my life support for the day.

"I knew you loved me!"

Sora started skipping around me in circles, singing the Gummy Bear song. My left eye twitched in annoyance, I brought this upon myself and probably all the teachers and students he has class with today. Next time I must put on Cloud's shopping list *SUGAR FREE ONLY*.

As I drifted on with my reverie, I was suddenly brought out of my thoughts when my body hit solid pavement. I couldn't grasp how I landed on the still moist concrete, until I heard Sora gasp and start yelling in a strained chipmunk voice.

"Hey that was mean! Say sorry to Roxy NOW!"

Sora stomped his foot on the ground and did his signature pout.

"Heh, I don't have to do shit you Chicken wuss's."

Roxas looked up to see a tall man wearing a beanie glaring at Sora, then down to him.

"You must really like being at the bottom you little shit." The man sneered at Roxas and then walked off with two people trailing behind him.

"What was his freaking problem?!"

Sora screeched as he helped pull me up from the pavement. Ignoring Sora, I looked at my now bloodied hands and growled.

"I don't know why, but the bastard needs to yank his meaty hand out of his ass and sniff it."

I wiped my hands on my bag and groaned (P.s Remember to wash it later). As I checked to see if my hands would be okay, I noticed Sora had gone quiet. I looked back at Sora and froze. His face looked green, not skipping in the meadow green; more like I'm going to up chuck masticated gummy worms at your face and die GREEN.

"EWWWIE! ROXAS WHY WOULD HE SNIFF HIS HAND AFTER HE SHOVED IT IN HIS BUTT!"

Sora's shout seemed to echo dramatically as everyone stopped what they were doing to stare at us. It was horrifying! One guy with long wild red hair was hunched over the bike rack, pounding his fist against a blonde with a weird looking Mohawk hybrid hairstyle, who looked like he had just found his soul mate and wanted to throw daisies into the air! Just great not only did I make an enemy on my first day of high school; now everyone knows my brother is a dumb ass.

As I try to block out what is happening around me, Sora looks around with a confused look on his face, and whispers to me.

"Hey Roxy did I miss something?"

Giving my supposed twin brother a disbelieving look, I smack him upside the head and walk off. I hear Sora whine but I don't give a crap right now, all I want is to get this day over with and go home to my more than welcoming bed. Ahh… I can just feel its warmth calling to me! Soft, fluffy, warm, and silky! I repeat that mantra in my mind and walk to the Office with a determined face.


	2. Chapter 2: Ninja's With Push Up Bra's

**Sora's P.o.v**

* * *

For some reason Roxas left me! He totally ditched me in the hallway of a new school! Angrily I stomped my right foot against the poor aging floor a few times. I mean how dare he walk away from me like that! He was the one talking dirty, Roxas should know by now I tend to voice my thoughts aloud. This sucks! I just wanted us to be together on our first day. That stupid blonde midget! Ha! I might bring up our height differences in front off people just to piss him off.

Rubbing my hands together I cackle loudly, ignoring all the stares thrown at my revenge will be sugary sweet, just wait Roxas..."Mua...Muaha...Muahahaha!" Throwing my arms up in the air, I raced down the hallway laughing manically.

As I ran through the halls, A blur crosses my line of vision. Before I know it, my back is against the warm, and soft tile floor...Whoa! Wait a flip flopping second!

"Warm and soft?" I breathe out calmly.

Hearing that a guy with red hair, and I mean RED bends over me."He might be warm now, but the bastard has a short temper kid!" The red head chuckles down at me.

Now I'm confused. "Floors have tempers?" I look up at him with wide disbelieving eyes.

The guy blinks, and then grabs his stomach while busting out laughing.

I don't get it. Is he making fun of me? That's when the floor suddenly moves...MOVES!? Screaming loudly I dive towards the unknown red head, who is now leaning against the wall for support, gasping myself between the wall and the strange guys legs, I look back towards where I was, only to have my jaw hit the there is none other than my childhood friend Riku.

He silently stood up and wiped his denim jeans off. Not even sparing a glance at me, Riku walked off down the hall.

That's when the bell sounded, warning us all to get to class. Sadly I was still frozen in place with my mouth wide open.I didn't move until the forgotten red head rammed a pencil into my mouth, almost making gag. Grabbing the pencil from my mouth groan loudly.

"That was rude! Didn't your mother ever tell you it's not to shove objects into people's mouth's?" I ask him while pulling myself up off the ground.

He just snorted at me and then casually walked forward. "Only if they weren't willing."

"Well I wasn't willing!" I yelled at his retreating back. That's when I remember I still haven't went to the office to get my schedule yet. Today so far has been weirder than usual and I haven't even made it to Homeroom!"First Roxas talks about butt fondling, then Riku pops out of nowhere and ignores me!" I continue to think aloud about everything as I enter the main the desk is a fairly pretty woman, with lush brown hair and the largest rack I have ever seen! I almost couldn't look away, and this is coming from cute, little gay me!

In middle school I came out of the closet in front of everyone. A lot of people started to ignore me and shun my "Preferences." It hurt, but I didn't want to hide who I really am. Roxas was accepting, he never questioned my choices and decided to become my protector. Anytime someone got in my face or tried starting a fight with me, his petite body would fly into the part that scared me the most, was when we arrived at home and had to face a gloomy Cloud. I remember the way my older brothers face darkened as he looked over Roxas's battle wounds and my teary eyes. He wanted to confront the student's parents about their actions, but I begged him to let it be. Ever since then Cloud would walk up to us, and cross his arms with a grim face saying "Who won today?"Every single time Roxas would shrug and continue towards his room. When I looked up at Cloud he would always show me a small smile before returning to his work. This all continued even in high school, so Cloud finally decided it was time to move back home. That's the reason I'm now standing in Destiny High's office, watching Miss melon's print out my schedule for my Sophomore year.

When I noticed her chest had stopped jiggling, I looked up to see her smiling sweetly at me.

"Here you go sweetie, I hope you have a nice first day." she said in a soft tone. I smiled back at her and turned to leave,but before I was out the door she spoke again in a darker tone.

"Also I would refrain from staring at my chest again young man, they have been known to suffocate men in the past for much less."

I shook my head frantically before sprinting out of the office and down the I reached a safe distance away from the office I gulped loudly. Mental note, beware the melons. Pursing my lips together I decided to find my locker since Homeroom was almost over now.

Locker 103 was my home away from home for the next year or so! I grinned happily as I shoved my bag into my locker, which I now named Jenova. I decided she was female because on the inside, Jenova has sparkly pink duck tape on her glorious shelf's! It's only right for my locker to be the prettiest! I clapped my hands together and giggled when suddenly the bell rung once again signaling for students to switch classes.

Herds of people came rushing through the hallways, smashing the less fortunate into the walls and others.

"Oh! How will I ever make it to my destination in this utter chaos!" I dramatically quipped before rushing into the mass of bodies before me.

Arms and elbows, deflected! Swiping peoples limbs away from me was fun, I felt like a ninja on a mission! Objective: Reach second period Alg. 1! With a goal set in my mind, I made it to my class in record time.

Math sucks! Numbers equal letters, plus equations, Blah,Blah,Blah! I might hate it more than anything else but I always pass with at least a B-. Everyone I knew used to ask if I was cheating or if Roxas was helping me. HA! well the jokes on them! Roxas is brain dead when it comes to anything higher than 100! Once Roxas sat at the dinning room table for hours trying to figure out what Integers says he gets it from Dad's side of the family, but sadly me and Cloud hate confronting people to the point of hiding for days on end, just like our mother. The only time he ever even tried to get in someone's face I stopped him, what a shame!

Time passed tortuously slow before I was finally in my Third hour class, which was History, my enemy! Not once have I ever passed History with anything above a C. With numbers I can add and subtract! History they want me to tell them everything Abraham Lincoln ever said or wrote. My brain doesn't store that much information people! With that I decided to sit in the back and lay low, that's when I saw Kairi. She had really grown into a young woman! Her once short champagne colored hair was now in silky waves down her back. Ah! but she was still lacking in the breast department, I can tell a push up bra from a mile away!

In middle school someone put a bra in my gym locker and took my shirt. I cried for thirty minutes straight until Roxas found me. After telling him my problem he did the craziest thing I have ever seen him do. My brother gave me his shirt and then tied the Push up onto his head! I was shocked beyond belief! Roxas just shrugged it off like it was normal, and walked around with his usual poker face on. I'll never forget Cloud's reaction to Roxas getting sent home early for it. Cloud for the first time laughed, and I mean a real one! He even took a picture of Roxas posing with me and his new bra, it sits on the coffee table still to this day.

Unfortunately I was brought out of my happy memories when Kairi latched onto me.

"Sooooora! It's been way to long! Oh my gosh we have soooo much to catch up on!" she squealed loudly into my ear.

Kairi then quickly claimed the seat beside me and crossed her impossibly tanned legs, which were barely covered by a pink mini skirt, yikes! The whole class period consisted of Kairi's whole life since I left. Her life so far summed up in an hours time was party's,friends,boyfriends,breakups,and how much she just loves Riku, but he hates her preppy little soul for some reason. And for once I couldn't get a word in, which is an amazing feat even in my book.

Finally after listening to her babble on and on! It is time to feed my tummy! Wiggling with excitement I jumped out of my chair, and quickly left the classroom before Kairi could catch me with her fake purple claws. She's okay and all but everything she says screams fake, which worries me! I'm always open minded towards people and new things!

Trying to push that issue aside, I jiggle around the lock on my locker with no avail.

"Why Jenova? WHY!?" I shout at her.

"Did you hear that Zexy! He named his locker too!"

I twirl around to find two guys standing behind me. One was grinning wildly while the other had his face glued to a book called "The World That Never Was".

"I named mine Aquaria!" The boy then leaned forward and whispered. "I also have a goldfish fish in there, his name is Nemo!"

"After the Movie!?" I squealed happily

"Yup! That's my favorite movie of all time!" He then hugged me and spun us around in circles. "I'm Demyx and that bookworm is Zexy!"

As soon as Demyx said that, The boy with his slate hair covering one eye shut the book he was reading, and threw it at Demyx's head. His aim was right on but Demyx was faster, he caught book before it could make hit his forehead.

"Zexy! That was mean!" Demyx cried while hugging my arm tightly.

The shorter male glared at Demyx, which made him cringe behind me and whimper softly.

"My name is Zexion, and since you know our names it's only polite to share yours." He stated nonchalantly.

"I'm Sora Hikari! It's nice to meet you!" I said excitedly.

Zexion just nodded at me and walked onward, while Demyx who I noticed has an unusual Mohawk,grabbed my hand and swung it back and forth.

"So I haven't seen you here before, are you a transfer student?" Demyx asked.

I nodded my head and started to look for Roxas within the crowd waiting for their lunches. Roxas never came! That meanie! He isn't here, where is that grumpy little troll! Before I knew it I was siting at a table with Demyx, Zexion,and The red head from earlier. The red head sat down and shoved a hand full of tater tots into his mouth and moaned.

"Roxas gets on me for my table manners all the time, I bet this guy would irk him off to the point of sewing his lips together!" Whoops I said that aloud!

The table was now full of random strangers who were all now looking at me. Then out of nowhere they all started laughing and howling about how this "Roxas" should do it, they would all appreciate it!

The red head who is called "Axel" started acting dramatically, and complained about how everyone at this table are traitors and should be whipped.

As the conversation progressed I made new friends. Almost everyone at the table was older than me besides a pale blonde girl named Namine, Demyx, and a girl named Yuffie! Yuffie thinks she is a ninja, she even chopped Axel's tray in half! All my bad feelings from before slowly dissipated as I got to know them all, I just wished Roxas was here with me...

"Roxas you ass." I muttered under my breathe before replying to Demyx's question about rabbits in heat.


End file.
